Black Heart
by LusciousRaspberries
Summary: Akiza find Insecurity in herself. She still griefs of Divine. Now Divine has return. She must choose between Divine and Yusei and her friends. Which will she chooses? My 1st Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Fan-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Akiza POV

The glistening moonlight shimmer in my amber red hair.

The dimness darkness dealt with my emotions, disheartened, sullen, and blank.

My heart was resentful and anguish flow threw my body.

My mind was gravely focus on the person who took me in and gave me a place, a place where no one would deprive me of and he would protect me through the grief inside me. Divine. He was gone and I had new place. A place where my new friends would defend me. It wasn't the same.

The wretched mark on my arms brought us all together.

I could hear my loud footsteps walking in the rain puddles.

Tears ran down my cheek of the heartbroken memories of Divine.

The mask was the only thing I had left of Divine.

I slowly started walking toward the room.

I hid my face in an emotionless expression.

No one needed to worry about me and no needed to.

It was still rough of the thought that I had friends.

I always relied on Divine to pull me through. "Akiza?" Luna asked concerned. "Where have you been? You missed dinner" she added.

Everyone gawked at me especially Yusei with his pitiless blue eyes.

"I'm not hungry. I had something to think about" I stated cold. I gazed at Yusei intently heartless. I walked gradually hiding my face.

Yusei POV

Akiza gradually walked in and gently closed the door.

She was nearly gone for an hour.

Everyone was deeply alarmed of her disturbed pained she was going through.

I knew her grief and she hid her emotion with an cold expression she usually had.

I stared at her. She walked away revealing her true face when everyone turned around.

She was troubled. I unlocked her door and gradually walked in her room with a tray of food. "Leave me alone!" she threatened.

I ignored her and place the tray of food on her lap. "What's this?" She asked coldly. "Food. Everyone was deeply concerned and you didn't eat dinner as you ran away" I mocked her cold emotion.

"No needs to worry about me" she stated coldly.

"But they want to" I stopped her. She gazed intently at me and took a bite. I gazed at her back. She stared back at the floor still depressed. I left and let her think.

Akiza POV

I left the next night for a few hours.

I stuttered to stay confident. The tears came out of my eyes again.

Tears of grief. A strange figure wiped my tears off.

A stood up facing the man. Divine. "Divine?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I ran straight to him and hugged. My eyes snapped shut and tears of joy ran down my cheek. Divine rubbed my back in comfort. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left…" "Don't worry Akiza. I'm here and we'll go back as we used to okay?" Divine gently whispered.

I pulled back. "What about my friends? They need me." I stuttered.

"Think at it this way Akiza. Soon they won't need you. They'll throw you away like a useless toy after they finish using you." I nodded. "Okay" I answered shakily.

My mind ached. I groaned. "Ow! My head it hurts" I mumbled. The soreness went through my head fast and then it stung and everything went black.

Few Hours Later…

Yusei POV

"Akiza! Akiza!" I roughly shouted.

Her eyes blinked. "Yusei?" her voice broke. She quickly sat up.

I nodded. "I need to tell you guys something" she coldly admitted. "I think you need to rest more?" Leo said. Luna nodded in agreement.

"No" she firmly argued. Everyone turned to look at her stunned. "I'm leaving" she securely said roughly.

All eyes were on her. I stayed frozen. "Why?" Mikage concernedly questioned. "Divine." Was all came out of Akiza said.


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei POV

"Akiza! Akiza!" I roughly shouted.

Her eyes blinked. "Yusei?" her voice broke. She quickly sat up.

I nodded. "I need to tell you guys something" she coldly admitted. "I think you need to rest more" Leo said. Luna nodded in agreement.

"No" she firmly argued. Everyone turned to look at her stunned. "I'm leaving" she securely said roughly.

All eyes were on her. I stayed frozen. "Why?" Mikage concernedly questioned. "Divine." Was all that came out of Akiza. "You can't do that Akiza. We need you!" Luna fought back. "Divine needs me" She fought back roughly. She pushed Luna out of the way. She placed a card on her duel disk. "Hatred thorn" she coldly said. Hatred Thorn burned through the room. I laid there injured. "Akiza!" I screamed. She ran away rapidly as us Jack, Mikage, Luna, Leo, and I laid there hurt.

"Yusei" Jack whispered. "You opened Akiza's heart…" Jack whispered on without finishing the sentenced. He laid there powerless. The old Akiza was back. Brainwashed by Divine. He nodded.

Akiza POV

I kept breathing deeply.

After the duel with Divine my body felt displease, something was wrong and my mind was drowsy. I kept fighting my nerve.

My body wobbled a bit as I walked out. My mind stayed focus. I walked slowly out the Arcadia Movement assembly. I stood there face to face with my old friends Jack, Leo, Luna. "Leave me alone!" I hardheartedly said. I turned back emotionless.

My friends were just using me to restore peace and I didn't care as long as Divine says other wise. A hand grabbed my shoulders, Jack. I shook it off.

"Leave me alone!" I intimidated them. I unleashed my powers. Smoke rose and ground shook forcefully. I collapsed on the ground, weak. The last thing I saw was Yusei and Divine dueling.

Hours Later…

Akiza POV

My head suffered. My eyes blinked twice.

"Yusei?" I whispered. He nodded. I can see in his eyes he suffered as well.

"I'm sorry" I whispered softly. I sat up.

He didn't answer. "Where's Divine?" I asked alarmed.

He didn't answer again. "Please tell me!" I begged with tears running.

Again he didn't answered. "Tell me" I pleaded. "He's dead…" he whispered cruel. I pushed him running out the hospital with tears running down my cheek. I had to suffered again. Divine was gone… No one protected me and comforted me anymore. Not even Yusei.

I ran and ran until I stopped seeing Yusei. I ran toward him avoiding him but he caught my arm and pulled me into a hug. I cried at the lost of Divine.

"Even though Divine is gone you'll still have us, your real friends" he whispered.

I pulled back nodding in disagreement. I had no one now and I didn't want someone not yet… "I need him" I pleaded. "He helped me through the tough times" I added.

"So will we" Yusei countered. I hugged him back. A man slid behind the dark. Divine… I gasped. Yusei turned around seeing the man. "Akiza" Divine whispered.

"Stop using her. You don't care about her, you care for her powers!" Yusei stated angrily. I stayed shock. My mouth hanged. "You were using me?" I repeated.

Divine didn't answered. I turned to Yusei. "I'm so sorry…"I said gently to Yusei. Then my head ached with tenderness. I groaned. "My head…It hurts" I told Yusei.

"Yusei can no longer save you, Akiza" Divine whispered. "Let me go!" I screamed. I moaned. My head ached. I fell on the ground… hurt.

---------

Sorry about the spelling mistakes I type too Fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei POV

Akiza laid there unconscious.

My eyes angrily stared at Divine who simply had an smirked on his face.

"Get away from her!" I calmly demanded. He chuckle.

He pulled out a card and placed it on his duel desk.

Fire balls shot as fast as lightning aiming for me.

I groaned scrapped and burned at my left arms.

Two man hid their eyes in their cap burst through the alley and carried Akiza away. I grunted…able to do nothing. "I'll make sure she's safe" Divine carefully said and sneered at me.

Few Hour Later…

"Yusei?" Luna whispered. I blinked carefully opening my ocean blue eyes finding myself laying on the rough couch. Jack, Mikage, and the twins gaped. They let out a relieving sighed.

"We were so worried, Yusei. What happened?" Luna asked concerned.

I looked at the ground. I sighed. "Divine took Akiza away again…" Their eyes stayed locked on Yusei. "She was about to come back to us…" I whispered. Luna rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"I couldn't do nothing" I finished softly. "Well, What are we doing here! Let's rescue Akiza" Leo cheerfully tried to cheer me up. "I can't." I refused. Akiza wouldn't come back…now.

"Why?" Leo asked confused. "She needs Divine and…I can't tear her apart from the one person who took care of her." I lied.

The true reason was she suffered enough and I didn't bare to see her suffer anymore. It was best if she continue her own life, even if she was controlled by Divine she would eventually break though.

Besides even though Divine controlled her, she wouldn't break through to me or anyone Divine was her barrier that protected her from her pain but the pain was only forgotten at times.

That one time at the alley she almost broke through until…Divine. "Yusei! I know you your not going to give up on her. You opened her heart when it was firmly shut." Jack burst.

I nodded serenely. I was going to save Akiza again.

Yusei POV

We stood there staring at the wrecked Arcadia Movement.

We glanced around.

A dark figure moved through a room. I opened the entrance door.

I stepped in slowly in the room and my eyes laid locked on Akiza, still unconscious. Rocks fell behind me and I quickly dodge it moving closer to the room.

"Yusei!" Jack shouted. I gazed behind me.

Rocks blocked the entrance of the door, my friends couldn't get through. "I found Akiza! She's laying unconscious on the ground" I shouted to them. "Go on without us. We'll see you soon!" Luna answered.

I picked up her body carrying her. I glanced around for an entrance. Near the right doorway Divine remain at the door with a smirk spread on his face.

Akiza POV

I groaned feeling my head.

I glimpse around. How did I end up at the Arcadia Movement? I glanced around again.

Yusei laid on the ground numbed. I shook him.

"Yusei! Yusei!' I exclaimed. I found a piece of rock near his right arm.

He was injured. I saw a scratched on his forehead. I supposed he was hit by a rock.

I carried him on my back. I turned to the doorway. I twisted around weakly.

He was really heavy. I didn't care. I escaped to the main hallway running and running. I twisted around seeing Divine. "Divine!" I startled. He chuckled a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. At the alley, I couldn't remember a thing. He didn't answer. "Come on Akiza. Let's go home." he whispered. "I can't" I replied.

I glanced at Yusei on my back.

"Just leave him there. He'll survive."

He countered back with a grinned. I was confused.

What happened to Divine? I started to move back. "I can't" He pulled my arm and dropped Yusei on the ground. Yusei fell and rubbed his head waking up. I gawked to him. "Akiza!" he screamed.

I couldn't let go. "Divine!" I screamed. He ignored me. I pushed him and ran to Yusei. "Yusei" I whispered. "Akiza." Divine whispered.

"Enough!" I screamed at him. Tears ran down my cheek. "You gave me a place where you would make every decision for me. But I don't want that anymore! I need to be my own me and my friends had helped me pulled through. But you…lied to me for your own personal gain and then you used me, soon you were going to throw me away like a useless toy." I admitted.

"Akiza! I care for you only" Divine gently said. I ignored him and turned away.

I pulled out a card and place it on my duel disk.

Tears of betrayal ran down. "Hatred thorns" I said activating the card. Divine burst through the window screaming. I sobbed. Yusei turned to me and hugged me tightly.

"You did the right thing" he whispered. I hugged him back still miserable and thought the big decision, how I chose Yusei over Divine.

-------

Not That Good, Sorry.


End file.
